Code Geass: The Lulu Rebellion
by bloody-tree-hugger
Summary: What if everything was to suddenly reverse? And roles were switched? Well Code Geass is about to experience a total rewrite. While keeping the same intention. The role Lelouch/Zero will be portrayed by Nunnally's older sister, Lulu. Longer Summary inside
1. Preface

**Introductory:** What if everything was to suddenly reverse? And roles were switched? Well Code Geass is about to experience a total rewrite. While keeping the same intention, with occasional OoC events. The role Lelouch/Zero will be portrayed by Nunnally's _older_ sister, Lulu, who has a plan in mind to make the world safer for her handicapped sister. A plan that will bring justice to their mother's murder, for Nunnally's injuries that caused her to be crippled. This plan is to bring down Britannia, and all those who follow. But what will happen when a certain knight gets in her way? Stay tuned for Code Geass: The Lulu Rebellion.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass in any way, shape or form.

**Pairing: **Lulu x Suzaku

**Rating: **T for violence and foul language. (Rating may change in the future.)

* * *

><p><strong>PREFACE<strong>

The young girl stood at the top of the staircase, frozen in terror at the scene that lay before her. Her younger sister was under the limp body of a woman with long, ebony hair. Lulu's eyes trembled. All she could muster out was, "Mother.. Mother." Blood was everywhere, and the culprit got away. Pushing herself forward, the young girl took the first step downward before stopping. Her amethyst eyes tearing up.

After the murder of their mother, Lulu and Nunnally were banished to Japan, and the two were taken in by the Kururugi family. The young girl did not act friendly in anyway at first towards the Kururugi's young son, Susaku. Lulu was still overwhelmed with the death of her mother, and her father's lack in protecting her. What really happened? How did a terrorist really get into the palace in the first place? Questions like these made Lulu quiver in anger. "I will defeat Britannia!" She declared. If not for avenging her mother's death, then in protecting Nunnally she would.

Years later, Lulu and Nunnally are attending the Ashford Academy, a school for the children of honorary Britannians. The two siblings live on campus in the Student Government Clubhouse. Lulu vi Britannia, now going by Lulu Lamperouge, is Vice President of the Student Council at Ashford Academy. Her closest friends are the other members of the student council; Milly Ashford, the President, Rivalz Cardemonde, the Secretary, Shirley Fennete, Member, Nina Einstein, Member.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: ****The Beginning **

_The date was August 10, in the year 2010 of the Imperial Calender. The Holy Britannia Empire had just declared war upon Japan... The far east island nation had held fast on its neutrality. And now Britannia looms as the worlds only super power. Rights to Japan's underground resources became a hotly disputed issue straining the already deep rooted diplomatic tensions between the two sides. In the deciding battle for the main land, Britannian Forces introduced to combat the humanoid automatous armored knight, known as the Knightmare Frame. The enemy's forces were far greater than anticipated, and the Knightmares obliterated the Japanese line of defense of the mainland with little effort. Japan became a deminion of the empire. The country was stripped of it's freedom, it's rights, and it's name. Area 11, the defeated and once proud nation of Japan was recrissoned with a mere number._

_**-7 Years Later-**_

The day would begin like any other normal day for Lulu Lamperouge. Her amethyst eyes opened to the light shining through her window. Her face didn't smile as she sat up and stepped out of bed. This was nothing more than an useless routine. She turned around, her slender arms reaching forward and making the bed. The raven-haired girl walked over to the bathroom and towards the shower. She turned the knobs, allowing the water to stream from the shower head. Lulu then straightened up, before undressing and stepping into the shower.

After washing up, Lulu stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her body. She dried up before slipping herself into the Ashford School Uniform. She brushed her hair, before drying it. Her slender fingers would run down the length of her long, ebony hair. Her ears picked up the sounds of the news in the next room. Her head turned towards the door, before picking up and heading out of her room to the dining area.

"Good morning, Nunnally." Lulu greeted her younger sister. She walked over, kneeling down, before taking the younger girl's hand in hers. "How did my lovely sister sleep?" She asked.

"Oh, Big Sister!" Nunnally said cheerfully. "I slept well. Will you be having breakfast with me before you head off to school?" Her voice was sweet and innocent, causing Lulu to smile.

"I would love to, Nunnally." Lulu said, her thumb rubbing her sister's hand. "But I must take a raincheck." She added, standing up once more. "Have a good day at school!" She said as she headed to the front door.

"Hey, Lulu!"

Upon hearing the male voice, the girl turned around to smile. "Hey Rivalz!" Lulu responded. She stopped in order to let the blue-haired boy catch up.

"Lulu, are we going out to our normal spot this afternoon?" Rivalz asked, of course speaking code. Even being a girl, Lulu was pretty good at playing Chess, and gambling, and normally it was something those two always did.

Lulu smiled warmly towards her male friend. "Why of course. Can't just suddenly stop, now can we?" She asked sweetly. She paused before stepping in front of the boy. "Rivalz? You're not getting cold feet about this, are you?" She questioned.

The boy raised his eyebrow, as if he was astonished she even came to this conclusion. "Of course not, Lulu." Rivalz answered back cooly, in response, Lulu raised her own eyebrow. "I just never know with you." He said. "You say one thing and do another. You would think I'd be used to it by now." He laughed nervously, putting his hand behind his head. "Anyway," he began, "classes are starting. We should get going."

As the day went on, the two friends would be in an elevator now. The young woman glanced toward her friend with a small smile. They didn't gain anything from these sort of visits except the humor from crushing the nobles' pride. As the elevator continued to go up, Lulu could hear voices from the other side of the door when they had reached their floor. She glanced at Rivalz as she walked out of the opened doors, seeing as an elderly man jumped from his seat to greet her.

"What do we have here? A bunch of school kids! HA!" The nobleman scoffed, which caused the schoolgirl to shoot him a look.

The blue-haired boy walked up and looked at the paused game of Chess. His eyes widened in surprise, thinking not even Lulu could win.

Lulu's face remained straight, possibly the best poker face yet. "Rivalz? How much time until we need to be back at school?" She asked the boy without glancing towards him. Her eyes remained on the nobleman. It sickened her to see noblemen act this way, but it satisfied her to crush their self-esteem.

The young female student walked forward and took a seat.

"Huh?" Rivalz asked confused. "Twenty minutes, but that would be cutting it close." He answered.

Lulu smiled. "Well then, be sure to drive safely. Like you always do." She said, her attention going back to her opponent. "Give me nine minutes." She said.

"Nine minutes?" The nobleman asked in disbelief. "You only have twenty seconds per move." He reminded.

Lulu shot the man a look. "It'll be enough time, believe me." She said, smiling sweetly, an act she played sometimes. Girly, no one ever believed someone so girly could beat anyone. She smirked,

She reached forward and picked up her King, which caused the nobleman to question her move which she held up her other index finger to silence him.

The game went on, and before the nine minute marker, Lulu had won against the nobleman. Chuckling, she stood up and made her exit with Rivalz.

"Wow, Lulu! That was amazing." He chimed. "A new record! You never cease to amaze me-"

"Oh Rivalz, stop." The young woman said as they walked out of the building, only to be stopped by the sudden news announcement from Prince Clovis, the third Prince of Britannia. Her face fell and was replaced with an annoyed look. Lulu shrugged and headed over to where the bike was parked. She grabbed the paid ticket while Rivalz followed and got onto the bike.

Lulu got into the bike and the blue-haired boy drove off.

"Hey, Lulu? Why did you start with your king?" Rivalz asked while he drove down the highway.

Lulu giggled lightly. "Well, it's very simple, you see. How can you expect anyone to follow if a king doesn't lead?" She said while looking over at him, before catching something behind them. "Rivalz! Watch out!" She exclaimed as a raging Semi came speeding up behind them.

The blue-haired driver swerved out of the way before stopping and the two students watched the semi crash. "Uh.. Hey, Lulu? Would you say that was our fault?" He asked as he stepped off the bike to examine the damage they had encountered.

"Of course not." The other student answered, getting off as well and walking to the side. Something seemed off. She frowned before tossing the helmet back into her seat before dashing off. She could hear her name being called as she did so.

Lulu reached the truck. "Hello! Is anyone hurt?" She looked at the front of the truck where she could not access, before looking up. She saw a latter. "Hello? Can anybody hear me?" She tried again, no answer. She began to climb up and as she was at the top, she was thrown inside with the sudden force of the Semi-truck backing up.

She came crashing down inside, before rolling around. Finally, Lulu was able to force herself into a steady position and looked around for a way out. "Great.." She murmured, rubbing her now aching head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Okay, so I am going to leave it off here and call it a wrap for now. (: It took me longer than I thought to write this chapter, but I wanted to make sure it was good. I know I'm following events of the first episode, and I'm going to for now, at least. Also for now, I think Lelouch/Lulu will be the only change, granted I am thinking of changing some other characters' genders and possibly personalities. We'll see where that goes. Wrapping this up, I am currently looking for someone who would like to help me out and be my Editor for Code Geass: The Lulu Rebellion, so I figured I'd put it here as well. If you are interested, contact me in review, or PM me. Thank you all for reading and hopefully continue to read. And please excuse any mistakes I might have in this chapter, I've looked it over several times and have fixed the ones that I noticed after writing.**


End file.
